


Poe and Finn's Great Adventure

by sunlightsmarrow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1950s AU, Cuddling, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York City, Poe rides a motorcycle, Public Display of Affection, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Texas, eat your heart out, there is racism but I'm not good at writing it and i'm sorry, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsmarrow/pseuds/sunlightsmarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is the best motorcycle racer in western Texas.  Finn works at a diner.  The two head off on a roadtrip together to escape the dregs of racism in a world of hate, and the two end up sharing a bond that will take them thousands of miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe and Finn's Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't seen a ton of AUs, and I can't get Oscar Issac as a 1950s motorcycle driver out of my head and so this happened with the man that he undoubtedly loves. Because fandom is a wonderful thing and two gorgeous men of color could not be better suited for one another. Enjoy!

When Poe Dameron pulled up to the Stars and Stripes Diner on a hot August afternoon in 1959, he didn’t know that what awaited him inside would prove to be the greatest adventure of his life. Long and lean legs dismounted from his motorcycle, a fresh Harley just bought from the funds he had gained working as a mechanic in the shop two towns over. Now, as a pit stop before he hit the road for a joy ride on his new bike, he figured he’d try a new place. He looked at the building for a distinguishing door, and found that in the window it said ‘coloreds enter in back.’ Legally, Poe was white, but if anyone looked at him, they’d know it wasn’t quite right, and so he decided to rattle some chains and walked in through the White door.

The woman behind the diner, a lovely Latina woman, looked up at him with shock in her eyes. He merely offered a charming smile and had a seat right on the fringe between the colored and white sides of the diner, gingerly plucking a menu from the stack in the middle of the table and flipping through.

“What can I get you today?” The Mexican accent was thick in the west Texas town that Poe had stopped in, and he flashed her a warm smile before ordering a coffee and a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. He was a man of simple foods, and so he was pleased to have something that would hold him over enough for the ride to the next gas station.

The waitress whisked the menus away and Poe had just shrugged off his leather jacket when she returned with the coffee. He smiled his thanks and offered a wink, something she blushed at before returning behind the counter and shoving his order through the small window that led to the kitchen.

There was hardly anyone in the diner, something that Poe was happy about because it meant fast service, and fast to get back on the road. No white people were here, which was also nice, and so he felt free to converse with the woman behind the counter. In fact, he moved to sit at the counter so that he could discuss things better with her, perching himself on the red leather stools that were on a platform before the mint-colored linoleum counter..

“Where are you from, sweetie?” She smiled at him while he took a sip of his coffee and he responded, telling her his hometown and a little about how he was raised, especially around automobiles and how he was a mechanic.

“I’m also the best damn racer in West Texas,” he said, pride rolling off his chest. As he had hoped, she took interest in this.

“Who do you race against?”

“Anyone and everyone with something that has a motor and two wheels: whites, blacks, browns, anyone who will take me.” he chuckled to himself, taking another sip of coffee. When he raised his eyes again, he made eye-contact with the young man who was working back in the kitchen. His dark skin shone with sweat and his stunning eyes were staring straight at Poe, and he straightened, accepting the challenge in the black man’s gaze. 

“Who’s your cook?” He didn’t bother mincing words. He had to do that enough with the customers at the mechanic’s, and so he cut straight to the point.

“That’s Finn,” she said, giving the aforementioned a fond look that he didn’t reciprocate, but rather returned with a form of confusion that if Poe was honest was rather endearing. A nervous smile spread across his bespectacled features and Poe smiled to himself. The firm muscles around his shoulders that Poe could see through the window gave him the idea that Finn might work a little more on the side, and he wondered what those bright eyes could tell him about the wonders of the--aw shut the hell up, Dameron. Not everyone was a flit, idiot.

Poe cleared his throat and looked back down into the depths of his coffee, the conversation awkwardly coming to a close. In no time, Poe’s meal was before him and it forced him to look back up. Finn was still staring at him from the kitchen window and something was different about his look. Poe didn’t want to hope it was anything, and so he started digging to his toast, slathering butter on it and stacking the eggs carefully to make a sort of open-faced sandwich, a habit he had acquired from his father before he passed away. 

Something crossed his field of vision and the chair next to Poe creaked with the weight of someone sitting next to him.

“Afternoon.”

“Eggs are good.” Poe wouldn’t dare look to his left where he knew Finn to be sitting. He could feel the mass of a man beside him, oddly shy but with a body that boasted years of hard labor. Poe Rolled his wrist forward and saw the time. Made sense, because Finn had a plate in front of him and was eating a burger and some fries. It was his lunch break, of course, and of course he worked all day here and when he went home, Poe could imagine, maybe he did construction during the nights.

“So you race,” he said, shoulder tentatively nudging him. “You’d say you can drive anything?” Poe stilled and stared at his toast, wondering what it was Finn had to run from, but he was interrupted when someone entered the diner.

“You wetbacks serving anything here?” It was a pretty blonde woman with two children, and when Poe glanced out of the front bay of windows, he saw her conventional husband finishing parking the car. The children were small and thin, wide green eyes staring at Finn and Poe with curiosity fringed with the beginnings of hate, like they hadn’t quite learned how to treat people who were different from them.

“Listen,” whispered Finn, “My shift ends at two,” he glanced up at the clock above the kitchen, “and if I tell Roz she’ll let you stay for the next half hour until I’m done. I need…” He looked back at the white family that was negotiating a spot to sit, and the two men vacated the counter when the older-looking little boy pointed in their direction. 

“You need a driver.”

“I need a driver.”

Poe smiled and clapped a hand on Finn’s shoulder, something that even surprised himself. “I’ll see you outside in half an hour.”

~~~

At 2:03, Finn found Poe outside leaning against his motorcycle, black curls windswept, leather jacket dusty, and sunglasses low on his nose. He was pulling his gloves on when he finally looked up at the man he was supposed to drive...somewhere. He didn’t know where, and he really didn’t know why, but sheer compulsiveness pushed him to let Finn tag along (or, he considered, he was tagging along). 

“Names Poe Dameron,” Poe introduced, offering a crooked smile and a gloved hand. Finn repeated Poe’s name as he took his hand, curiosity crossing his face. 

“Interesting name.” Finn followed Poe to his bike and watched as those long, green-clad legs in black boots swing over the shiny black metal. He looked at home there, Finn observed.

“My mother read a lot,” he said offhandedly. “Are you getting on, or what? Before we turn to tumbleweed, kid.” Poe rocked on the shocks and threw Finn a captivating smile and slowly the cook moved forward and swung himself over and nestled behind Poe, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Poe’s chest.

“There’s a helmet in the back satchel,” indicated Poe, and Finn turned to get it, tilting the bike some, which Poe did manage to compensate for. As Finn was adjusting the chin strap, Poe opened his mouth. “So it’s right hip for stop, left hip for slow down, right shoulder for bathroom, left shoulder for anything else. Odds are, I’ll stop every two hours or so or when I need gas, whichever is longer. Just move with me, and we’ll be fine.”

“We’re going east, right?”

“I was wondering that myself,” grinned Poe. He kicked the bike on and inched forward a little and started to take a lap around the parking lot getting Finn acquainted with the feel of the bike. “Where did you want to go?” Poe had pulled out to the edge of the parking lot. “This runs east or west and we can hit big roads. She’s new, and I wanted to take her on a ride, but if we’re going far--”

“New York sound alright with you?”

Poe nearly shut off the bike and told Finn to get off. That was a five days’ ride away and Poe didn’t have enough clothes for something like that, much less the focus.

“You have gas money?”

“And the clothes on my back. Please...I need to get out of here.”

“You’re marching with King?” 

A moment’s hesitation, and then “Yeah.” 

“I’d take you to the ends of the earth for that,” said Poe honestly. He kicked the bike into gear and started east, away from the sun, a cloud of dust rising behind them.

~~~

Finn was competent on a bike, which was a bit of a relief for Poe. He’d ridden with people who had been keen on flipping the bike at least for the first forty miles or so. Gas was getting low, and so Poe told Finn to keep a look out. They had hopped onto Route 66 and so it wasn’t too far from station to station. Finn gave Poe’s right hip a squeeze, strong fingers pressing to the bone. The touch was firm and when Finn drew away, a sigh fell from Poe’s lips and he was glad that Finn couldn’t see the color rising to his cheeks.

The closeness between them was distracting, and Poe kicked himself for agreeing to this. He knew he had taking a liking to the man whose hands rested on his sides, occasionally gripping the fabric that hugged his body.

Finally, the Texaco came up on their left. It was just a few pumps and a convenience store and advertised for free, cool water. Shifting gears, Poe steered them in and eased them to a stop, turning to look at his traveling companion whose lovely dark eyes leapt from the signs in the windows to his driver’s, dark as roasted pecans. A shade of stubble licked its way along his jaw and the dashing good looks took Finn aback for a moment. His hair was windswept away from his forehead and the smile he offered made Finn’s heart react in a way that he wasn’t comfortable discussing.

“Sorry?”

“I think you should get off first, for balance's’ sake. It doesn’t look heavy, but this bike weighs quite a bit. Don’t want you injuring yourself.” 

“Right.” Finn got off and headed inside to get an attendant and some water, leaving his helmet on the seat. Poe kicked down the kickstand and rested his bike against it, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and went inside to find a bathroom. Poe spotted Finn at the counter, glasses hiding eyes that echoed a particular 2 AM winter sky where Poe would drive out to a bluff and pop open a beer. The feeling of freedom was the opposite of what he felt when he looked into the actual emotion behind those eyes. Whatever Finn was running from was something that Poe wanted to protect him from, but perhaps they ran from the same thing, the same bullshit that had framed their lives into less than human, only Finn didn’t know how to handle it quite yet. Damn...how young _was_ he? 

“I’ll be out in a minute,” a brief touch to those built shoulders earned him a curt nod and Poe would have stopped to stare if anything like that would have been vaguely appropriate. He hadn’t had sex in ages, frankly, and it made sense to be a bit horny, but really, this was getting a little excessive. He knew he liked men, but there was no way he was going to survive this trip without some divine intervention.

When he returned from getting a drink of water and the restroom, Finn was outside struggling with the gas cap. The hot Texan sun beat down on his dark skin, making it shine. Briefly, Poe wondered what it would be like to taste that skin, to press his lips against its warmth and have that bulky body wrapped around his lean form, sharing heat in the dead of night…

“I am so screwed,” he muttered to himself. He finally reached Finn and showed him how to unscrew the gas cap. “Don’t serve coloreds?” The meaningful look in his eyes was met with the furious gaze of his companion. 

“Sometimes, I like Malcolm X better,” he muttered, shoving the gas nozzle into the tank and pulling on the lever. “I have to get out of here,” he groaned, leaning against the bike. It shifted and Poe threw out a hand to still it. The soft, urgent sound he made grabbed Finn’s attention and he felt heat crawling to his cheeks. Poe’s capable hands removed the gas nozzle and replaced it, screwing the cap shut, and he shot a pointed glare in Finn’s direction. 

“I know.” He plucked a five dollar bill out of Finn’s hand and headed inside to pay. The man behind the counter shortchanged him, but Poe didn’t give a damn because if he’d lost 2 cents he’d lost 2 dollars, and so he went back out, threw some of his pocket change in to make up for the difference, and handed the money back to Finn without so much as a complaint.

“Two more goes and how about we stop for dinner?” Poe mounted his bike again and Finn followed. This time, his hands were a little lower, not quite to Poe’s thin hips but nearly. They idly traced up and down and Poe fought down the urge to shiver under the sensation. 

Finn grunted his approval and the two were off in a matter of moments. Finn could feel soreness coming from the break his muscles had received from the death grip he had on the seat and on Poe, and he was tired from a day’s work. He felt his face fall onto Poe’s back and the soft curls danced across his forehead, black and sleek and ink spilled over parchment. Finn thought of old-world charm when he could smell the leather and Poe himself, as well as the Texan landscape, which in the last one hundred miles had turned a little greener as they came closer to Dallas, even though that was still a few hundred miles away. Hopefully they’d make it there by ten or so if they ate quickly and neither of them had to stop for anything.

“Thank you,” said Finn, his voice causing a vibration in the back of Poe’s chest. “I don’t know you, but I feel like I can trust you and it’s hard to find people you can trust, so thank you for driving and thank you for being trustworthy.”

They were slowing down. Poe pulled off to the side of the road, the bike sliding a little in the dirt and gravel. They rocked on the shocks for a while and Poe cut the engine and turned to face his companion. 

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“I just…” Finn cleared his throat and leaned back so that their faces were more than inches apart, something that had been distracting looking at those tantalizing lips and the regal nose and those delicate cheekbones. If a man could be considered pretty, it was Poe Dameron. Finn knew he wasn’t quite the same as the other guys, but he didn’t think he really had a things for men. He tried not to think about it, mostly because all of the crap that people threw at him was annoying enough without needing to worry about his homosexual tendencies on top of it.

But if he did think about those things, he’d have quite the crush on Poe Dameron, the maverick, the all-around nice guy (he hadn’t missed the money thing), the man who agreed to take him to New York without so much as a hesitation.

“I wanted to say that I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.” Finn leaned back on the heels of his hands, and had to give Poe a once-over, looking at the toned stomach and the lean thighs and the graceful arms. “And I think I can trust you.”

That smile flashed again and Finn’s stomach turned. Damn, there it was. He was gone and perhaps if he squinted Poe was feeling the same way. He opened his mouth to speak, but his driver beat him to it. 

“I think you ought to know,” he began, twisting a little farther to get full eye-contact with the obsidian eyes. “I mean, you say you trust me and I know you and I have this stupid crap going on around us, but this still might change things. I’m...uh....”

“Really, Poe, I don’t really give a--”

“I like men.”

‘Well, shit,’ thought Finn. “Okay.” He leaned forward again to center himself on the bike and this time Poe leaned back, his hand slipping on the ignition and revving the bike to life. Poe was startled and the frazzled look in his eye was encouraging to Finn, who reached out and ran the tips of his fingers down the white shirt of his open jacket, his finger running down almost to the belt buckle of his pants. When he looked back up at those glimmering eyes, they were full of heat and desire and if they were somewhere else, this would be an entirely different situation. 

“We should get going,” Poe growled, turning around and switching gears. The bike lurched forward and Finn was forced to make purchase on anything remotely solid, which mean he was gripping Poe’s abdomen again, this time with abandon. Finn finally could relax about ten miles in when Poe decided to stop driving a solid twenty miles above the speed limit, and soon Finn’s hands were on his driver’s hips. rocking in time to the sway of the bike on the road, and they had worked themselves into a bit of a rhythm.

~~~

They had made it to Dallas an hour later than expected. A cheap-looking motel that advertised on its billboard that it was the best colored motel on the road didn’t help matters because it didn’t matter to the two young travelers. Finn had put his glasses away at dinner, deciding they were more of a nuisance than they were worth, and he had to squint to find the signs and as he pulled Poe’s jacket one way or the other as they navigated to the motel. Vacancy was posted and it didn’t look like they’d get murdered or lynched there and so they pulled into the spot right in front of the office and killed the engine. 

“Do you want to do it or shall I?” Poe’s voice, soft and lazy, drifted through the air between them and roused Finn from his half-asleep state. 

“I’ll do it,” he responded. “I won’t be much help otherwise.”

And so Poe waited outside while Finn got them a hotel room. It was starting to rain and Poe rooted around in his satchel to find a cover for his bike. It was for something much smaller, but it would do and so Poe pulled it over their seat and the gauges and determined that it was good enough. Just as he was smoothing out the wrinkles and throwing his sunglasses into his satchel, Finn reappeared and dangled the keys in front of his face, indicating that he had secured a room, but just one room. Anxiety pooled in Poe’s stomach after this afternoon’s episode, but if Finn thought Poe could be trusted, there was no reason to suspect that anything might go awry. He’d have everything to lose, and so when Finn unlocked the door and there was one queen sized bed in the small room, he sighed to himself but didn’t really worry about it.

“I’m going to grab a shower. I call left side.” Poe preferred being as close to the door as possible in the event of a sudden need to leave the room, and so he threw his wallet and keys down on the bed and tossed his jacket on a chair, toeing off his boots and pulling his shirt over his head as he left a trail of dusty, sweaty clothes in his wake.

He could see his dusty footprints on the tile floor in the bathroom that barely fit a toilet and a shower, but as he shucked off his pants and briefs and peeled his socks off, he started running the water feeling it go from cool to tepid as it ran down his fingertips. He carefully folded his clothes and placed them on top of the toilet seat lid and stepped into the shower. 

The water cut through the dust and grime and he watched as brown splotches littered the inside of the shower. He managed to find a bar of soap and unwrapped it. It slipped out of his hand and he hand to bend to get his, his lower back stiff, and so he let the water beat into him there. Poe moaned at the sensation and reached up to rub the knots out. He imagined Finn’s strong hands on him for an instant and his cock immediately responded, waking and flushing pink. As he lathered himself with soap, he figured there was no harm in letting it work a little farther as he washed every bit of him, an his hand finally settled on his hardening length. He gave himself a few good strokes and found that the pleasurable buildup in his stomach was something that he needed after a long day’s ride. 

It wasn’t particularly ceremonious, but it had been a long time since Poe had come with such vigor and he leaned back, boneless as the aftershocks rippled through him. His eyes fluttered shut, dark lashes fanning out across the tops of his cheeks as he imagined a soft kiss after whatever was moving between him and Finn commenced. 

He cut the water to the shower and stepped out, water dripping on the towel he had placed so he didn’t slip and injure himself, which would be the last thing he wanted to explain to a person who was stuck with him for a few days. He wiped himself down and wrapped the towel around his waist. Gathering the clothes in his hands, he pulled the door open and moved to the sink to wash his clothes before going to bed. He figured if he washed his underwear tonight he could stop to get more tomorrow and wear his pants to bed as to not seem too strange to his friend, if that was a term for his relationship with his traveling companion. 

“I don’t sore, if that’s what you’re grimacing about,” said Finn, a bold hand attempting to rest on Poe’s well-defined shoulder. The black man had stripped down to his boxers and his clothes were hung in the open armoire. Poe’s had been collected and set aside on the dresser, also neatly folded. 

The hotel room was hot and Poe was wondering if the sweat that was forming along his hairline was from the heat or from something else entirely. The way that Finn watched his movements as he washed his clothes was definitely encouraging, and when Finn finally disappeared into the shower Poe let out a soft moan and let the towel fall from his hips to the floor. He pulled his pants on and shoved in his intrigued cock and viciously buttoned and zipped them, refusing to acknowledge the presence of his erection.

He was pulling back the covers of his side of the bed to climb in when he heard a thunderous crash from the bathroom. He felt like the Harley had been dropped on top of him at this point, but he managed to crawl out of his bed and push the bathroom door open. Finn lay there, naked, but unconscious. He had a cut on the side of his face that was bleeding quite a lot, but Poe had dealt with his fair share of injuries to know not to panic. 

Springing into action, Poe shut off the water and pulled Finn’s naked form out of the shower. He was in no state to drive them to the hospital and he knew Finn would be coming around in a few seconds, but stemming the bleeding to reduce panic was the first order of business. Poe pressed a towel to Finn’s head and examined him for any other signs of damage. Finn’s cock, he had to notice, was semi-hard, and Poe wondered briefly if that was to his credit, but Finn was rousing now and now was not the time to be caught staring at a naked man’s cock. 

“Poe?” He sounded confused and it was endearing,, but that also wasn’t appropriate to say and so Poe came up with the next best thing.

“You fell.” Now, Poe Dameron was known for being a bit of a womanizer/manizer and he was also known for his charm and his eloquence in wooing an object of his desire, and now all of the loveliness was absolutely gone as he raked his eyes over the trembling physique of his friend. “And I figured I’d get you patched up because I didn’t want you to get more injured or any--”

“Thanks, Poe.” 

Poe breathed a chuckle and Poe worked at standing, bending his legs to support himself. He didn’t try to hide himself from his friend, but rather sat patiently at the end of the bed while Poe went out to his bike to get a first aid kit. The skin on skin contact was comforting and Finn rubbed his arms up and down with his hands as blood seeped down his face, dripping onto the immaculate white sheets.

Presently, Poe returned and threw the first aid kit onto the bed, crouching before his patient and holding his head in his hand, turning him from side to side. “Follow my finger,” he said, holding up his right index and watching as Finn followed him with his eyes without issue. No concussion, which was fantastic. 

“I can’t do stitches,” he said, rooting through his kit, muscles twitching into motion and it looked like the earth itself was moving under that bronze skin. “But I have some gauze and band-aids and I’ll try to do something.”

Poe worked in silence and Finn watched his eyes and face, so dark because he was only illuminated by the shower light. They were locked together, Finn’s hands on Poe’s biceps and Poe’s on his shoulders, pressing against one another as if they were wrestling. The gentle hands sopped up blood and eventually, Finn stopped bleeding. Poe looked at him occasionally, reassuring him with his eyes. Poe threw some gauze over it and his fingers took longer than necessary smoothing down the white fabric. They locked eyes and Poe could feel his heart pounding, his chest hot and heat also growing in his stomach. 

“It’s been a long day,” said Finn, obsidian eyes filling Poe’s consciousness and all of a sudden the need was there, eating away at him and damn, he had to share a bed with him. “We should get some rest. What time is it? Let’s get up at seven, if that’s okay?”

It took Poe a minute to figure out what Finn was talking about and he offered a shy smile. “Are you okay with sharing or would you prefer me to take the floor?”

“I’d be taking the floor if anything.”

“You drove.”

“You’re injured.” Poe’s eyes traced from the patch of gauze to those eyes and then to his lips, so full and they were so tired and it was easy to let his hand slip behind Finn’s neck and kiss him because if Finn hadn’t been eyeing the bulge in Poe’s pants, he was the second coming of Jesus Christ.

But Poe knew better and so he backed away and feel into the bed, wrapping himself in the covers and rolling to his side, curling the blankets up to his chin. He could feel the exhaustion in his bones and just has he felt himself drifting off, a strong arm snaked around his middle and pulled them flush, bodies lining up perfectly with one another. It shook Poe from his haze and he felt himself reaching down to grab the hand that was lazily tracing circles across his stomach. Finn flinched at the contact, but allowed Poe to pull his arm up so that it rested against his heart. He could feel his pulse against Finn’s hand and the comfort of a rhythm soon had him falling into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

They days went on similarly: driving, eating, staring, and sleeping. They didn’t have much of a development past their touching at night, which was becoming more and more frequent. More and more, Poe felt color rise to his cheeks as they interacted and righteous anger flare up in his belly as they encountered people who refused service or shouted abuse, but as they moved farther north and farther east, it started to decrease some and there was a marked improvement in Finn’s mood. 

As night fell on the sixth day, into early September, the shimmering skyline of New York City came into view. The air was a little more brisk and Poe had zipped up his jacket. Finn was tucked into him, hand running through his curls and tracing down his neck and spine and it was distracting, but Poe was a good driver and hardly ever faltered except for the one time when Finn decided that running his hands up and down Poe’s thighs as they flew sixty miles an hour down the interstate was a good idea. Their bathroom breaks took longer as they dealt separately with their own issues, but they never discussed it, nor did they care to as they fell into bed together each night, snuggling close and falling fast asleep.

They came upon the city now, crossing in from the east and the tightness in Poe’s chest slowed him as they headed in some direction. Finn had never been there and so didn’t quite know where to go, but they had heard good things about Fifth Avenue and so they drove down the street, taking in the lights and the people. Everyone seemed intermingled and it was something that the two men of color could feel encouraged by. This was more like home than anything in West Texas and a squeeze at Poe’s right hip as they neared Times Square brought the driver to the nearest halt in a parking space a few blocks off. 

“Can we have a look? I’m dying to stretch my legs.” Finn’s voice was low in Poe’s ear and if it didn’t send sparks of anticipation down his spine, he was a liar. The comfort level they had gained through their time together was rival of anyone, a strong bond through weather and injury (Finn still had gauze on his face to protect the wound. It was starting to heal but it could get busted open. He’d probably have a scar for the rest of his life).

Killing the engine, they had managed to coordinate how to get off together so that neither of them were compensating for much. Before Poe had a chance to unzip his jacket and settle his hair back into place, Finn had grabbed him and pulled him in a tight hug, burying his face in Poe’s neck and humming his thanks. 

“We made it,” he said, tears filling his eyes. Some strange emotion swept over Poe, and yet he still felt a bit awkward about it but he agreed.

They began to walk down toward Times Square, but there was something nagging at Poe’s chest. The hug, it wasn’t quite what he had expected having made it all this way. “Finn,” he said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. People pressed by them and he felt invisible, all the better for the thing that he had to do, what his heart and his mind could no longer avoid. “Follow me.”

And he realized that at that moment, they’d been playing this game since they first locked eyes in that diner, where one would pursue and the other would run and he was tired of it. They needed to determine something, anything one way or another, and Poe would be damned if he didn’t get it done within the next two minutes or he’d explode. 

“Where the hell are we--”

“Shut up and get over here.” Poe had stepped into an alley. He could hear a church down the street as the bells chimed but he didn’t care about the time because he had delayed this for too long. 

“What is so important that you need to drag me half-way through--”

“Would you just listen to me for a second?”

“Okay. Fine. I’m listening.” Finn crossed his arms over his broad chest and stared Poe in the face, eyes hard from exhaustion and frustration.

“Ever since this thing started, I’ve been wondering what...well, what it would be like. I mean, I don’t really know because we haven’t really talked about it,” Here he was again, rambling on like he just learned how to string sentences together. “But you’re just so...there’s so much fire and nobility and I really admire it and we’ve gotten so close and the way you touch me and look at me makes me go fucking mad and--”

“Get to the point, Dameron.” And just as simple as that, Finn surged forward, crashing their lips together and pressing his driver against the brick wall, his leather jacket crushed in his hands. Poe pulled away with a gasp, his eyes wide and wild as he stared at Finn. 

“You--I--” And now it was Poe’s turn, gently rolling them around and running his hands up Finn’s sides, tugging at his shirt and as one hand pulled up, the other reached down and his long, capable fingers and grimy nails scratched at the skin there, causing Finn to moan into Poe’s mouth and the Latino took advantage of it, swirling his tongue in and letting go of Finn’s shirt to cup the back of his neck, massaging the muscles and tugging at his hair.

They came up for air and Poe had to back away or else they’d be cited for at least three crimes. “So that’s what’s been hiding behind those glasses.”

“There’s more to it than that.” Finn tried to press their lips together again and Poe let him steal a chaste kiss. 

“Any more of that and we’re going to have to hightail it out of here.”

 

“I’m not going back to Texas,” Finn said, lust stirring in the back of his eyes with a hint of remorse for the place that he came from. “I have all the time in the world here, if you’ll join me.”

Poe considered this for a moment, eyes searching his best friend and lover’s face. His answer was an open-mouthed kiss on those full lips, tender with just enough promise for later. 

“Tomorrow, then, for Times Square.” That dashing grin as on Poe’s face again and he could feel Finn’s hand on the small of his back, pressing their hips together where their excitement grew.

“Tomorrow sounds just lovely.”


End file.
